Orange Blossoms In Her Hair
by Jenwryn
Summary: Ginny/Harry. Yet another little drabble collection from me, this time all about Ginny and Harry. There'll be one drabble per chapter, not interconnected, but all related to this ship. Enjoy!
1. Keeping Count

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Not beta-read; don't jinx, although corrective spells are more than welcome to be cast in my direction._

_A/N: This is to be a small collection of Ginny/Harry drabbles. Each chapter will stand alone in it's own little world, and they will ALL be connected in some way to that ship. I don't know how many I'll write though, but you're welcome to toss me ideas as inspiration! Finally, f__or the record, "drabble" means that the story should be more or less exactly 100 words. _

* * *

**(I) **

**Keeping Count  
**

_"That's right, Harry… come on, think of something happy…"_

It was months before Luna's words, gentle in the face of Dementors and fates worse than death, popped up in his head. He'd been at the breakfast table and he'd dropped his spoon in his bowl and splashed porridge everywhere.

"Something is the matter with Harry Potter?"

He shook his head. "No. No, Kreacher. It's just – I've just remembered another person I basically owe a life debt to, that's all."

The house-elf frowned. "Kreacher hopes they never all expect Master to pay out."

Ginny smiled softly, "I think he already has…"


	2. Orange Blossoms In Her Hair

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Not beta-read; don't jinx, although corrective spells are more than welcome to be cast in my direction._

_A/N: Okay, humour me. I know her eyes are brown in the books, but blue in the films, and I was thinking about the films when I wrote this…_

* * *

**(II)**

**Orange Blossoms In Her Hair**

Harry lay on his back and watched the sky, a gentle hand against his chest the only reminder that he wasn't alone beneath that startling blueness. He held the hand and kissed it until its owner burst into laughter. She sat up, shadowing him in a curtain of red hair. Ginny's eyes were blue too, and just as capable of bewitching him as the heavens.

"You've got flowers in your hair," he whispered.

She smiled and leant in towards him, and Harry lost himself amongst the blue and the red and the sweet scent of orange blossoms in her hair…


	3. First Born Son

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Not beta-read; don't jinx, although corrective spells are more than welcome to be cast in my direction._

_A/N: Humph. Yes, me going AU to rectify a little something that I think could have been done differently by JKR. Because, you know, there are two people in this marriage…_

* * *

**(III)**

**First Born Son**

_"Freedom has a scent like the_  
_Top of a newborn baby's head"_

- U2, _Miracle Drug, _2004.

-

A wizard held his firstborn with an expression of staggered pride. Ginny sat beside him in the bed, which smelt of vanilla and freshly changed sheets. Harry let out a little laugh as their son scrunched up his face and yawned impressively; big brown eyes fluttering beneath whispy reddish hair.

"A right little Weasley," Harry murmured happily, adding, "and that's a good thing. Oddly, I've got this soft spot for Weasleys." He kissed his tired wife, then said, "Welcome to the world, James Frederick Potter."

At his side Ginny snuffled, but when he looked, she was beaming through her tears.


	4. New Year's Eve

* * *

**(IV)**

**New Year's Eve**

Outside there was a squeal, then the roar of a small explosion as fireworks erupted in a whirring fizz of bright colour, lighting up the twilight gloom which was settling softly over the Burrow's garden.

"Whhhzzzz BANG!" exclaimed young James in delight.

His parents shared a grin. Ginny slipped her arm around her husband's waist.

"What do you bet that's George, showing off for his new girlfriend?"

"Or Ron, letting 'em off by mistake."

Ginny laughed, eyes dancing.

Harry leant in towards her.

"It's nowhere near midnight, mister," she teased.

"Oh, as if I need _that_ excuse to kiss you…"

* * *


End file.
